Peppermint Death
by mother-zombie
Summary: A group of Little Miss Scouts get lost in the woods while making their way into Peppermint Park, and unfortunately run into the living dead. Meanwhile, Erron Black and Sarah Nac are sent on a mission by Kotal Kahn, but run into some unexpected trouble. Can Uncle Grandpa and friends help them in time? Inspired by the Walking Dead
1. Chapter 1

"Scout Master Jenny, I think we're lost." a young blonde girl said to the dark haired woman holding up the map before looking at her two sisters.

"I think you're right." Scout Master Jenny sighed before tossing the map on the ground and slumping up against a tree. "I don't know how this could have happened. We were on the right track a second ago!"

The rest of the young girls in the group groaned as they dropped their stuff and sat down on the ground. The sun was setting and it was about to get dark soon. They were surrounded by forest all around.

"Great, now we'll never make it to Peppermint Park!" the young blonde girl sighed as she hugged her knees and leaned up against one of her sisters. "Our summer is ruined"

"Lexus, it's okay." her sister told her as she brushed her hair.

"Yeah! We'll get there soon, this is just a minor set back!" a girl with messy red hair smiled hopefully.

"Shut up, Emily!" Lexus hissed.

"Hey! Now's not the time to be fighting!" A young girl with brown hair tied back in a half ponytail scolded as she brought her small white dog up on her lap.

"Should we set up camp here, Scout Master Jenny?" Lexus's other sister asked.

"I suppose." the scout leader nodded. "Lexus, Lori, and Lisa, you set up the tents. Emily and Jackie you can help me start a fire. Sandy, you can get the food ready to get cooked as soon as we make the fire."

All the girls nodded and set out to do their tasks. Once Emily, Jackie, and Scout Master Jenny got the fire going, Sandy went ahead and handed everyone a stick and a hot dog to cook over the fire. Once everyone got a hot dog and stick, they sat around the fire to cook their hot dogs. The blonde sisters huddled together for warmth. Emily happily whistled to herself. Scout Master Jenny sighed and rested her cheek against her palm, wondering where she went wrong with looking at the map. She figured as soon as she gets everyone settled into their tents she'd take another look at the map to see where she may have made a mistake.

"You know, it's not all that bad! This is kinda fun, actually!" Emily giggled.

"I'd rather have been at Peppermint Park by now!" Lexus groaned.

"I heard their cabins are full of candy!" Lori gave a half smile. "Too bad we aren't there now."

"Relax, like Emily said, it's a minor set back!" Sandy reminded them as she ripped a piece off her hot dog and gave it to her puppy.

"Agreed, for now, we'll relax here for the night. First thing in the morning we'll be back on track to Peppermint Park!" Scout Master Jenny reassured them.

"Can we sing campfire songs?" Lisa asked.

"Oh c'mon Lisa!" Lexus rolled her eyes.

"I think campfire songs are a great way to help us relax and take our minds off of getting lost!" Emily clapped and giggled.

"Yeah, c'mon Lexus, don't me such a sour puss!" Lori smiled at her sister and pinched her cheek.

"Alright alright!" Lexus sighed before giving a half smile.

They began to sing scout songs they learned in their Little Miss Scout class before their current field trip. Everyone except Jackie, who remained silent but vigilent. She had a bad gut feeling the minute everyone realized they were lost. Something wasn't right about the woods, but she knew if she said something they would tell her she's being crazy or a party pooper. She carefully watched the other girls sing their songs, scanned the woods behind them, and looked at Sandy's dog Flufferz.

Suddenly, the hair on Flufferz's back stood up as the dog quickly got up and began to growl. Sandy stopped singing to tend to her pooch. "What's wrong Flufferz?" she asked.

Everyone stopped singing and looked at the dog with worried looks on their faces. Flufferz went toward the trees and began to bark. Everyone got up and tried to see what the dog was barking and growling at. Suddenly, they heard a low, gutteral moan coming from the direction the dog was barking towards. The dog quickly whimpered and retreated into Sandy's arms.

"W-What was that?" Lexus shivered and held onto Lori and Lisa.

"I don't know..." Scout Master Jenny stepped in front of all the girls before calling out into the woods. "H-Hello?"

As soon as she called out, something stepped out of the woods. It looked like a person, but it wasn't quite a person. Their skin looked rotted, their hair was falling out, and they were walking with a limp. The strange being let out another low moan.

The girls huddled together, looking at the being with frightened expressions.

"Are you lost?" Scout Master Jenny asked, thinking (and hoping) that maybe this was just a very ratty looking person.

The being hissed before it lunged at Scout Master Jenny and took a big bite out of her neck. Scout Master Jenny let out a loud scream and sent the whole Little Miss Scout group into a fit of blood curdling screams and cries.

"Shit!" Jackie sighed. She hated when she was right about things, but she definitely wasn't expecting this. She immediately grabbed a flashlight, her backpack, and anything she could use as a weapon and went to go grab Sandy. Sandy immediately scooped up her backpack and her dog and ran toward Jackie.

Emily also grabbed anything she could use as a weapon and ran for the blonde sisters, who were already booking it through the woods. As they were running, Lexus got her foot caught on a loose tree root and fell over. Lori and Lisa immediately went to go help Lexus up. Emily was able to catch up with them, but she was not ready for what happened next.

As they were helping their sister up, another one of those rotting beings came out of the woods hissing and threw itself on top of Lisa. Lisa screeched as it began feasting on her arm.

"LISA!" Lori screamed and tried to fight the thing off of her.

"NOOOO!" Lexus began crying.

Emily gripped her chosen weapon, which was one of the spare tent poles. She let out a battle cry before running toward the thing and beating it off of Lisa. She was able to successfully pry it off of Lisa. As she fought off the rotting being, Lori helped Lexus onto her feet and then helped Lisa off the ground. Lisa was sobbing hysterically and staring at her torn up arm. Once Emily beat the being down, she followed the sisters.

"We have to get out of here!" Lori shouted.

They were able to run far away from their camp site and get to a small clearing. In the clearing, Lori and Lexus carefully lied Lisa down on the ground and went to tend to her wound.

"Oh no! This is really bad!" Lori teared up.

Lexus took off her badge sash and began to wrap it around Lisa's arm to try and stop the bleeding.

"I know I worked hard for these badges, but my sister's life is more important than some stupid badges!" Lexus sobbed.

"I don't feel so good!" Lisa sniffled. "My head... it feels like it's burning up!"

Emily felt her forehead. "You are burning up!"

Lori and Lexus panicked. "Oh no! What are we gonna do? She could die!"

"There's nothing we can do right now! We don't even know if we're anywhere near civilization at this point!" Emily sighed. "Did any of you pack an ice pack in your bag?"

"We left our bags at camp! We didn't have time to grab them!" Lexus told her.

Emily sighed. "Well shoot."

"We can't stay here!" Lori shook her head. "What if those things come back?"

"Where are we gonna go, Lori?" Lexus hissed. "There's no where to go!"

"Hey! Please don't fight!" Emily tried to comfort them.

"Excuse me, Emily, but if you haven't noticed, my sister is in really bad shape!" Lexus crinkled her nose and glared at Emily.

"I know, but fighting won't make her better!" Emily tried to reason with her.

"I don't think you FUCKING understand, Emily! I want you to shut your goddamn mouth you useless piece of-" Lexus was about to get up, but Lori put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lexus! Calm down, please! Emily has a point, you know. Fighting isn't going to help Lisa get better!" Lori told her.

Lexus sat back down and combed her fingers through Lisa's hair. "Alright, but how do you propose this is gonna work?"

"We're going to have to take turns to keep watch until morning." Emily suggested. "That's usually what they do in those survival shows. It might work for us, especially with whatever those things were that attacked Scout Master Jenny and Lisa."

"That could work, one of us will keep watch, and the rest of us will stay here with Lisa. If we can hold out until morning, we can get Lisa the medical attention she needs." Lori nodded.

"Good. Emily can keep watch." Lexus nodded and crossed her arms.

"Will do." Emily smiled and gripped the tent pole she brought with her.

-

"Hey Erron, it's our first mission together!" a woman with short, wild black hair giggled as she walked along side her cowboy partner.

She then put her finger up to her chin and looked up for a moment. "Mmm well, second mission if you count the first mission we went on before the Emperor hired me!" she giggled.

Erron sighed. "The only reason you're joining me on this mission is because you know this place better than anyone else does. You also can handle the land's natural effects better than anyone else could, or at least that's what the Emperor believes." he turned and gave her a stern look. "Do not disappoint me, and more importantly, do not disappoint Kotal Kahn."

"Did I let you down before?" she grinned and winked at him.

"No, but don't start." he warned her.

She gave him another wink. "You got it, darlin'!"

Erron sighed. "Don't call me that."

They walked into the yellow portal in silence. Once through the portal, they were met with thick forest.

"Hmm..." Nac tapped her chin as she looked at her surroundings. "This doesn't look familiar at all."

Erron smacked his forehead. "I'm already regretting having to work with you again..."

Nac shot Erron a look before grinning. "It could be worse. We could have gotten transported into the sea of aging." she laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Giving a whole new meaning to growing old together, huh?"

"I don't have time for this" Erron rolled his eyes and began to move forward.

Nac moved a bit faster to catch up with him.

"So why does the Kahn want us to chase down and kill this guy?" Nac asked. She actually already knew, but she wanted to hear Erron talk. She liked it when he talked to her. She had grown even more attached to him ever since their last mission together.

"If you were paying attention, you'd know why." he was short with her, as usual when they were on missions. He was all business and to the point when on a job. Part of her thought it was cute, part of her thought it was a bit annoying.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say 'mayonnaise raid'." she laughed.

He shook his head. "You Chaosrealmers have weird traditions. Who came up with sacrificing a condiment to a god? That makes no sense."

Nac shrugged. "I could explain the religions of chaos to you, but you'll probably tell me to be quiet or something."

"Here, since you're probably dying to show off your knowledge of this place to me, I'll let you explain it all to me later. Preferably when we finish the mission." he told her.

"Promise you won't glaze over or tell me to be quiet?" she asked him.

"I'll give you my full and undivided attention," he told her. "Of course, I expect something from you in return."

She could tell he was grinning at her from under his mask. She gave him a sly grin back. "Anything for you, Erron." she gave him a wink.

Soon they reached an open field. In the distance was a large sign. They weren't able to read it at first, but once they got closer they were able to make out the letters. The sign read "Welcome to Peppermint Park! Where good friends are gonna get together with good friends!"

Erron rolled his eyes at the sign. "Pathetic..."

Nac giggled and elbowed him. "Yeah! You don't even have any friends!"

Erron shot her a look before sighing. "You don't have any either."

"I do too!" Nac hissed.

Erron ignored her defense. "So is this the place they hold the ceremonies?"

Nac nodded and followed Erron who immediately began to move on. They entered through the gates and were met with what looked like an empty village.

"Hmm, where is everyone?" Nac looked around.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them. Nac grabbed onto her battle ax hilt as Erron placed his hands on his revolvers. They turned around, ready to attack.


	2. Chapter 2

When the two mercenaries turned around, they saw standing before them two strange looking dragons. They were short, almost half their height. One was bright yellow with orange spots and the other was bright green with patches of blue. They had strange brightly colored outfits on and stood there with huge grins on their faces.

"Welcome to Peppermint Park!" the green one greeted. "I'm Nerkle," the dragon introduced himself before patting his yellow buddy's back. "And this is my good friend, Snork!"

Nac smiled and put her hands on her knees to be eye level with them. "Hello there, Nerkle and Snork! Thank you for the warm greeting!"

Erron grabbed Nac's arm and pulled her up. "Are we done? We have work to do, let's go!"

"Woah hey, slow down! The work can wait, don't you want a tour?" Snork asked.

"Absolutely not..." Erron replied as he began to walk away with Nac dragging behind him.

Nac tugged at his cape. "Erron! Don't be rude!" she scolded him.

"I don't have time for this nonsense." he replied back, shaking his head.

"ERRON!" Nac shouted, demanding he listen to her.

Erron stopped and gave her a look. "What?"

"You made Snork cry!" Nac pointed back at the dragons as Snork was crying on Nerkle's shoulder. Nerkle was trying to comfort Snork by gently patting his back.

Erron stared at them silently for a moment before shaking his head. "They are simply weak. Let's move on." Erron told her as he began to leave, but Nac stopped him again.

"Erron, listen, humor them for 5 minutes and then we can go, okay? Who knows what might happen here if someone finds out we hurt their feelings. Do I need to remind you where we are? Anything could happen if you do the wrong things!" she tried to reason with him.

Erron let out a long, frustrated sigh before letting go of Nac's arm. "Fine. Tell them to make their tour very quick."

Nac nearly fell over when he let go of her, but as soon as she regained her balance she smiled up at him. "Thank you, Erron."

Nac and Erron approached the two dragons and nodded.

"I'm sorry that my partner here made you cry." Nac apologized while again putting her hands on her knees and shifting herself a bit so she was eye level with them. "He can be grumpy sometimes. We will go on your tour."

Snork immediately stopped crying and the two dragons lit up with toothy smiles. "Perfect!" Nerkle exclaimed as he grabbed Nac's hand.

Snork grabbed Erron's hand, but Erron immediately pulled it away. "Do not touch me." Erron hissed.

"Sorry!" Snork frowned before scuttling behind Nerkle who had already began dragging Nac off on the tour.

Erron decided to hang behind the group a bit, just in case. He didn't trust this place. They were too friendly.

-

Emily was awakened by a shrill scream. It was Lori and Lexus. She turned around and saw Lisa had gotten up, but Lisa didn't seem like Lisa anymore. She looked like those rotted beings they encountered earlier. Lisa had latched her teeth onto Lori's shoulder. Lexus was trying to pull Lori away.

"NO! LISA STOP! LET LORI GO!" Lexus screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks as her face went bright red from all the tugging and pulling she was doing.

Emily immediately got up and ran toward Lexus. She grabbed the blonde's arm and tugged her away from her two sisters, running off into the woods with her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THOSE ARE MY SISTERS! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" Lexus shouted, struggling in Emily's grip.

"Lexus, I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do right now. We have to go!" Emily told her as she kept running.

"NO!" Lexus made herself dead weight so Emily couldn't go on anymore. "Those are my SISTERS! You STUPID BITCH!"

Emily sighed and looked at Lexus. "Lexus, please. Any minute now Lisa is going to try to eat us too. I'm just as scared as you are, but I don't want to die! Do you?"

Lexus began crying again. "My sisters..."

"I know you care about them, but we'll come back for them when we figure out what's going on. The person who bit Lisa was probably really sick, and now Lisa is sick and she just made Lori sick. They'll be fine, we'll come back for them when we figure it out, I promise!" Emily reassured her the best she could, though she wasn't even sure what to say. She was only speculating that they were sick, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"O-Okay..." Lexus sobbed. "I-I..." she was about to say something else, but Scout Master Jenny came barreling out from behind the trees growling and hissing. She looked just like Lisa looked this morning.

Lexus and Emily let out shrill screams as they immediately began running away.

-

"Jackie, I'm tired! We've been walking for hours!" Sandy leaned up against a tree and panted. Flufferz collapsed on the ground next to her and panted as well.

"Sandy, it isn't safe here. We have to find something! Anything!" Jackie told her.

"Can we stop for just a bit? I might faint if we go on." Sandy wiped her forehead. "It's too hot and I left my water bottle at the campsite."

Jackie sighed and reached into her backpack. She pulled out a water bottle. "Good thing I packed extras." she smiled before tossing it to Sandy. She pulled out another water bottle for herself and took several gulps from it.

Sandy drank some of the water and then gave some to her dog. Flufferz gave her a happy bark, and in return she patted the pup's head. They rested against the trees for a little while before getting up and going back to searching for a way out of the woods.

"So what the heck happened back there? What attacked Scout Master Jenny?" Sandy asked.

"I have no idea, but it seems like it came straight out of some violent comic book or video game." she shook her head. "Would have been nice if I actually read a few comics or played a few video games, but you know me. I'm always busy studying whatever they give us at school."

"The only comics I read and the only games I play involve animals and their adventures." Sandy admitted. "Guess we're at a bit of a disadvantage."

"We'll make it." Jackie reassured her.

They continued on for a bit and found a lone cabin in the middle of the forest. Jackie grinned and looked at Sandy. "Maybe there's someone in there that can help us!"

Sandy gave a hopeful smile and ran up to the place with Jackie. Jackie immediately opened the door and went inside, looking around.

"Hello?" she called out, walking further into the place. The place looked a bit disheveled. Some things were knocked over, like chairs and small end tables. The place also looked dusty, like it hadn't been inhabited for a bit.

Jackie and Sandy slowly moved through the place. "Please, if you are in here, our friends are hurt and we need help!" Sandy pleaded.

No answer. Jackie looked over at Sandy. "We're going to have to check the rooms to make sure there's none of those crazy things in here." Jackie told her.

Sandy nodded and carefully went up to the first unopened door and opened it. She carefully peeked inside. "Hello?" she called out and waited for a little bit. No one was in this room. It looked like a bedroom. Everything was neatly put in its place, but it was definitely not touched for quite sometime because this room was also pretty dusty.

Jackie and Sandy moved over to the next room and opened the door. This one seemed to be another bedroom, which was neat but dusty. They then moved over to an open room, which looked like the kitchen. All of the cabinets were opened and it seemed like someone stole food from all the cabinets. There were some canned goods left, but not much. The girls then moved on to the last closed door.

Jackie opened it and peered inside. "Hello?" she called out. Immediately she heard snarling and growling. Flufferz began to growl and bark before a rotted being lunged after Jackie. The girls let out a loud scream and stumbled back. The rotted being threw itself on top of Jackie and tried to bite her. Jackie let out a loud yell as she tried to push it off her, keeping it from biting her as much as she could.

"Sandy, help me!" she yelled.

Flufferz was barking and growling at the rotted being. Sandy looked around for a weapon before deciding to settle on a tall decorative lamp. She lifted up the base and immediately hit the rotted being on the side of the head. It tumbled off Jackie, but Sandy didn't stop there. After it tumbled off of Jackie, she began to furiously and repeatedly slam down the base of the lamp into the rotted being's head. The being growled and grunted a bit before its head became a big pile of mush. Once Sandy was done mashing its head in with the lamp, she tossed the lamp aside and looked down at the mess she made.

"Ugh! Gross!" Sandy exclaimed, kicking the now dead being's foot.

Jackie sat up with wide eyes. "Woah! How did you know to do that?"

Sandy shook her head. "I just acted on impulse. It was trying to kill you."

Jackie laughed before getting up and high fiving her. "You did a good job!" then she sighed. "But now we gotta clean it up if we're going to stay in here for a bit."

"But how do we know there's not any more of those things?" Sandy asked.

"This was the last room. If there were any more in here they would have come out." Jackie pointed out.

"True, but let's check the closets to be 100% sure!" she told her.

They quickly checked the closets. Fortunately for them, they did not see any more of the rotted beings. Instead, they found cleaning supplies in one of the closets.

Jackie took out the mop, bucket, and some cleaner. "This will work!" she said.

Sandy went to go fill the bucket up with water, but found the sink didn't work. There was no power in the place.

"I guess we'll just have to use straight cleaner" Jackie shrugged.


End file.
